1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood circulation-promoting attachment sheet for use in the attached form on foot sole, leg ankle, knee and the like, and a blood circulation-promoting attachment sheet set therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because humans move and make actions on two legs, fatigue and waste products are retained in the legs supporting the bodies, so that edema and fatigue sometimes occur in the legs, leading to the emergence of the bodies out of condition. Therefore, methods for controlling health, such as stamping on bamboo shoot chop arranged flat on floor and meridian pushing, are widely distributed, so as to stimulate meridian spots in the leg region. and thereby promote systemic blood circulation to propagate the excretion of waste products out of the bodies.
Alternatively, blood circulation is also promoted by the actions of the effective components contained in commercially available cataplasmata products attached on foot sole, leg ankle, knee and the like, but materials are needed, which are capable of more efficiently giving an effect on the promotion of blood circulation to reduce the feeling of fatigue and various aches and pains.
The invention has been proposed to satisfy such need. The invention relates to a blood circulation-promoting powdery material, a blood circulation-promoting attachment sheet and a blood circulation-promoting attachment sheet set, all of which can efficiently give a blood circulation-promoting effect and thereby reduce the feeling of fatigue and various aches and pains.
The inventor has made various investigations. Consequently, the inventor has found that a powdery material containing as the principal component a distillate of 95 to 105xc2x0 C. recovered from the distillation of pyroligneous acid exerts its action on a foot sole and the like, to promote blood circulation with consequent effects on the reduction of the feeling of fatigue and the reduction of aches and pains caused by rheumatoid and the like.